Cole Fanfiction
by Chiyo2323
Summary: A regular person is dropped into Thedas, and with no way to get back, she falls in love with Cole. P.S. This is after Corypheus is defeated. People are getting older as well as Cole, and he doesn't speak in riddles very often anymore. He is more understanding. (Rated M just in case) Cole x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Victoria Harper, and I am 25 years old. I live in Des Moines, Iowa. I am writing this for anyone who may find me, and I am hoping that it makes its way home. I wanted to write this so that people know that this is real, and that they know that these events really did happen. It was a day like any other, I ate some scrambled eggs and decided to go on a jog early in the morning like I was used to. I was running down a long hill, when I saw something green in the air flashing in front of me. As I got closer to it, I could see that it was floating in the sky, like a tear. I instantly got a bad feeling. I tried running away from it, but it was like swimming against a current, far out in the sea. AS I got sucked in, I must have blacked out, because all I remember is being spit out on the other side. I saw grass coming at me, and I hit the ground hard. I quickly got up, and checked for broken bones, but there were none. Then, I looked into the sky. It was night time, and suddenly I saw them. Two moons floating in the sky. This made me panic, but I was excited when a group of people came towards me. There was a cute, long haired, blonde boy with a huge hat that came forward first.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I... I'm not hurt, but I need help-" I didn't have enough time to answer, because Cole immediately took out large daggers from out of their sheaths.

"Duck down, and cover your ears." He whispered. I had a bad feeling that something was behind me, and it wasn't friendly. So I did as he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The group of people easily took down their enemies, and Cole lightly tapped on my shoulder to let me know that they were finished.

"Who are you?" One woman said.

"Where are you from?" Asked another woman.

"How did you get here?" A very short, and red haired man asked.

"Please, give her time to answer. She's confused and scared." The blonde said immediately.

"My name is Victoria Harper. I'm from Des Moines, Iowa, and I fell through that emerald green thing in the sky." I answered. "Please don't hurt me. Where am I? I saw the two moons in the sky. That means that I'm no longer on the same planet." I said frantically.

"No longer on the same planet?" This had the group spooked.

"Yes. The world I come from only has one moon." I admitted.

"Oh." Said the redhead. "I'm sorry. Maybe we'll find a way back someday."

"You are In the world of Thedas in Fereledan in the Hitherlands." Said the first woman.

"Okay, then who are you people?" I asked.

The cute looking blonde was the first to answer. He seemed to see that I was in a state of distress. "I'm Cole." He answered swiftly.

"I'm Varric." The Short redhead said.

"I'm the inquisitor, but you may call me Rae Lavellan." She is the first woman who began asking me questions. I look at the second woman, and give her a smile. The second woman seemed uptight.

"Ugh. My name is Cassandra." She states, and says no more.

"Where will you go?" Asked Rae.

"I don't know. I don't know this place at all. Please take me with you." I was begging. If they were able to kill a group of enemies, then they must be strong people.

"You wouldn't want to go adventuring with us, but maybe you can stay in Skyhold. It's a safe place. Just don't tell people you fell out of a Rift, or where you were originally from, it could get ugly." Rae says.

"What's a Rift?" I asked. Rae sighed, as well as the rest of the group.

"It's that green tear in the sky that you came out of." Answered Varric.

"Oh. Well, At any rate, thank you so much! I don't know what would have happened to me if you wouldn't have been here." I smiled.

"You would be dead." Was what Cassandra said annoyed. So, they took me back to Skyhold, occasionally getting into skirmishes, but they took down their foes easily. It was interesting to see how gracefully Cole and Rae moved together to kill enemies while Cassandra swung her sword and Varric shot with his crossbow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We took a long trek, and to go to Skyhold, we had to pass through a lot of mountains. As we climbed up, I finally saw it, and my breath was taken away. It was a huge castle, sitting there waiting to be found. Inside, it looked like there were a lot of people bustling around.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Asked Cole.

"Definitely." I responded. As soon as we finally got to Skyhold, the group let me go and I began to explore. Cole, however, followed me around.

"Why aren't you with the group?" I asked, noticing him.

"They don't take me with them most of the time. It's pointless to have 3 rouges in the party." He answers.

"Cole, what did you guys fight out there?" I was curious.

"Those were demons, and we killed it." He states.

"Wow... demons? Where they possessing anything?" I ask frantically. I need to know as much as I can about this world and its inhabitants.

"It wasn't possessing anything because there was a tear in the sky from the Fade. It attracted the demon, and it made its way into our world through the sky." He explained. He smiled, and seemed happy to answer my questions.

"What is the Fade?" I asked. After every question, I seemed to have more questions.

"The Fade is where demons and spirits come from." Cole answered.

"I noticed that you're really good with your blades. Would you please teach me how to fight like you?" I pleaded.

"Why would you want to learn to fight? We will protect you." Cole asks.

"You can't always look after me, and I'd be useless in a fight. Please?" I asked again. This made him sigh, but he looked like he understood. "Okay, but you have to do everything as I say." he said firmly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been about 5 months since I had come to Skyhold. I was beginning to get used to it here, though it was hard. There was no technology, and I had left my phone at home. The one day I do that, and this is what I get? Sucked into another world? It was like being thrown into the dark ages. The Inquisitor Rae had gone looking for ways to find out what had happened to me, but she was unable to find answers, and she didn't know how to get me back home. Cole and I practiced often, though, and it was actually really fun to learn the ways of a rouge. I asked him a lot of questions about Fereldan and Thedas, and he always had answers for me. Soon every time I went to see him, I was excited. This excitement soon turned into butterflies in my stomach and I wasn't sure why. However, that was short lived when one day I went past a woman who I had learned was named Vivienne. She scared me, honestly, from what I had heard she was like the queen of ice and you didn't want to piss her off. She approached me, seemingly holding urgent information.

"I hear that you're practicing with the Inquisitor's little demon every day. Are you sure you want a monster like that to teach you anything?" She smirked at me. This threw me off. What did she mean by 'Inquisitor's little demon?' I guess the bewilderment showed easily on my face, because she soon took this to her advantage.

"Oh, you haven't heard? That "Cole" is really a demon. Ask him yourself." She was smirking more now, and for some reason I thought that that was scary. So I ran off, headed straight for Cole. She couldn't be serious. He had saved me from a demon, how could he possibly be one too? I rushed to Cole, and as soon as I stepped in the room he began to frown, noticing my demeanor.

"Vivienne told me you're a demon!" I snapped. "How could you have not told me?! She said you're a monster!"

"I am not sure what I am, but I am only trying to help. I understand if you do not want my help anymore. " He says earnestly. The way he looks at me though, I wonder if he feels the butterflies in his stomach that I feel too, but if he isn't really human, then can he even feel what I feel?

"I can, and I do." Cole admits, "I feel something for you more than I usually do, and I was hoping that you could help me understand it. I've never felt this way." This really caught me off guard.

"Wait, can you read my mind? I didn't say that out loud did I?" My face was beginning to feel heated, and I didn't know what to make of all this. Here, I came in expecting him to get upset or something, maybe throw me out, but he didn't. Not to mention the fact that he felt something for me.

"Yes, I can, but only when something's bothering you, which seems to be often." He explains. I was still a little wary, but honestly, if he wanted to hurt me, he would have done it a long time ago. It had been 5 months. I relaxed. Vivienne was trying to throw me off and hate him, but I wouldn't have it, especially now that he had told me he had feelings for me.

"What do you mean, you don't understand how you feel about me?" I asked instead. I know this was

going to get complicated really fast, but I needed to know what he meant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You were thinking about butterflies, about how your stomach does flips when you're around me. This is what I'm feeling too, but I don't understand what to do with these feelings." Cole said. Hell, we were falling for each other. This had happened to me once before, and I was scared.

"Warm whispers, kisses in the dark." Cole made a choking sound, "It wasn't your fault that he left. He was too scared to get too close to you." Then Cole froze and sighed. "I'm sorry, I used to do that to people in the group, they didn't like it. I'll stop." My eyes went wide. Just as I was thinking about someone who had hurt me, he had read it and tried to help. It made me blush all the more.

"No, it's okay. I was wondering why he left, I thought he hated me like everyone else. I needed that." I answered diplomatically. This made Cole smile a bit.

"I'm glad that I could help." He said.

"You know... I could teach you things, like why you're feeling butterflies, and what to do afterward." I said, blushing like mad. This made Cole really happy.

"I would really like that." He leaned in and hugged me. I smiled against him. What I was going to do next, I knew would shock him. So, I gently grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him forward so that his lips would meet mine. His eyes widened quickly, but to my surprise, he reacted to me. He kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist tentatively, unsure what to do next.

"That's your first lesson." I said, a smile in my voice. After our first kiss, I knew this was the beginning of something different, but beautiful. Soon, a couple more months had passed. I had been treaching Cole about getting to know people, and soon we were getting to know each other better and having more interesting conversations. I'd also taught him about kissing, and the different types of kissing. He had still been teaching me about fighting as well as the customs and interesting things about this world. One day, I had gotten caught off guard by a question that Cole had asked.

"Victoria, you said that I should get to know people better, and I have. I have a question though... Why do people hug and kiss at night without clothes on?" Cole had asked. My whole face turned bright red. I had hoped that we wouldn't move into this lesson too quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well, this is a tough question, because now I need to ask you a question first in order to ask your question... Do you love me? I know it's been months that we've known each other, but I need to know if you need more time to answer this." I questioned.

"I-I..., Yes. I do. The feeling of warmth and butterflies hasn't subsided. In fact, it's getting stronger. I believe I love you. Please... Do you love me back?" Cole asked, beginning to fidget under my gaze. It was weird, but I believed I loved him too. He may be a little slow, and he may act a lot younger than he looked, but he was innocent and he was a good person, no matter if he was something other than human. I had feelings for him, and they were getting stronger too.

"Yes. I love you Cole." In that second, Cole pulled me to him, a lot like the first time I had him, and he brought his lips against mine. He began kissing me first, but then soon enough our tongues were battling, fighting for dominance. Unfortunatly, we were unaware of someone who had walked into the room. The inquisitor had come in, and we had only noticed when suddenly we heard something crash against the ground. We quickly looked up, and both Cole and I were blushing madly as we saw that the Inquisitor had dropped a drink she was carrying. She was in her usual tunic, out of her armor, and boy was she smirking.

"I didn't know that you guys were into each other like that." She was smirking deeply. "I was, in fact about to ask if you guys wanted to go to another card game."

"I-Well we could, I guess, but I have something very important to teach Cole." I admitted sheepishly.

"Oooh!" She giggled. "Is it something like what you two were doing before?" Her smirk went up into a flat out smile, and I was hoping that she wouldn't catch on.

"We-well.. I-I..." I tried to say something like "No." However, my body had betrayed me.

"Ooooh, it's more than that!" She giggled even more, but soon she grew serious. "I want you to know, that if you're teaching him what I think you are, then you better not hurt him or I will hurt you back, and so will my other companions." With that she left. Walking away in the brisk cold, making me shiver slightly.

"What did she mean? Something more than kissing?" Cole asked curiously. I had to teach him eventually.

"It's about why people take off their clothes when they hug." I answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Who did you see hugging?" I asked curiously. I wanted to know before I taught him.

"Blackwall and Rae." Cole admitted.

"Ooooh." This I understood. I'd seen the way they looked at each other when they were near the battlements, but I wasn't sure that they had gotten to that stage. "Okay, well I'll teach you about this, but we need to go to my room, but I need you to know that this is the last thing that I can teach you. We need a bed." That night, as I guided Cole on how to make love, full of passion and loud noises. I hoped that no one could hear, but I didn't mind if someone found out. I had finally found someone who wasn't afraid to love me and I wasn't afraid to love them.

Soon enough, nights like this had continued, and the Inquisitor eventually found out, as well as the rest of her companions. They weren't too keen on what I was doing with Cole, but after a while they grew to like me. I had fallen in love with not only Cole, but with the Inquisition and everything that it stood for. This was my home now. Not long after I had come to this conclusion, I had found myself pregnant with a child. Her name is Abbigail.

Okay, so that's the end of that! Hope you liked it! Hope it wasn't too in depth!


End file.
